Cinderella Only Has One Godmother, Silly, Not two
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Summary: Brooke and Haley fight over who gets to be the godmother of Lucas and Peyton’s unborn child. They’re both best friends with one of the parents-to-be. who will they choose? LEYTON! Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Skillz and even a bit of Jamie!


Title: Cinderella Only Has One Godmother, Silly. (Not two)

Summary: Brooke and Haley fight over who gets to be the godmother of Lucas and Peyton's unborn child. They're both best friends with one of the parents-to-be…who will they choose? LEYTON! Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Skillz and even a bit of Jamie!

**A/N: So I thought of this last night after OTH when Haley called 'Dibs' on being godmother to Peyton's baby…and well I wondered how Brooke would react to that.**

It had been three months since Peyton Sawyer soon-to-be-Scott found out she was having the love her life's baby. And since the moment word spread her two closest friends have been fighting over godmother-ship of her unborn child.

"I so called dibs."

Haley said, Brooke standing right in front of her, and Peyton sitting in the middle of the couch a bowl of popcorn at her side watching the interaction. She was five months pregnant and enjoying every part of it. Of course women would complain about backaches and morning sickness, but Peyton Sawyer had two very good friends who would do anything for her as long as they were promised the title of 'godmother'

"You can't call dibs on a baby, Haley." Brooke informed. "Peyton do you hear what she's saying? She's calling baby Leyton practically property."

Haley's jaw dropped.

"You called dibs when I was pregnant with Jamie. Why do you think you're the godmother?"

"Because I'm amazing that's why. Plus I have been on ship Leyton since like forever. You on the other hand were on ship Looney Toney not too long ago, remember?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Brooke's playing dirty with the Lindsay card. Haley, rebuttal?"

"I totally shipped Leyton when there was still a Brucas."

Haley responded quickly.

"Well so did I." Brooke stated matter-of-factly. "Plus I'm the best friend. And the duty of the best friend is to become Godmother to the best friend's child."

Peyton popped a couple pieces of popcorn in her mouth, this was getting good. The front door opening didn't break the conversation between the two brunettes. Lucas took a seat next to his fiancée; his hand automatically rested upon Peyton's growing belly.

"This is so much better than Survivor!"

Peyton explained to her fiancée.

"What's going on?"

He asked the mother of his child, her gaze never leaving the two dark haired women as she answered above a whisper.

"Godmother Rumble part five."

Lucas hid his urge to laugh.

"You didn't tell them, yet?"

She shushed him, but shook her head from left to right indicating that she hadn't.

"Well I'm a best friend, too. So there."

Haley retorted back, it wasn't the best comeback she'd had.

"Well I'm the maid of honor and as maid of honor I get to be godmother."

"How so?"

The brunettes were still at it, ignoring the two blondes in the room that were munching on popcorn.

"I was your M.O.H and became godmother to Jamie and now I'm Peyton's M.O.H which automatically makes me godmother to baby Leyton."

Nathan came walking down the stairs that led into the living room of his house.

"They're still at it?"

Peyton nodded handing over the bowl of popped kernels to her friend.

"Exactly you're already a godmother. So now it's my turn. Plus I knew before you so technically you're only first runner up."

Brooke gasped.

"Well I called dibs when me and Peyton were like twelve. That was before you knew her. So I win."

"Don't you guys have a doctor's appointment in like twenty minutes?"

Nathan asked before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Lucas agreed helping his fiancée up. This had finally caused the two friends to look at Peyton.

"So?"

They asked in unison.

"You'll know tonight at dinner."

Lucas answered for her and the older women sighed like children.

***

Lucas and Peyton were on their way to Brooke's house after the appointment with the gynecologist, everything with the pregnancy was going along perfectly. After a quick ultrasound, and quick snap shot pictures of inside Peyton's stomach were printed out they were ready for dinner with their family.

"But, Luke…" she whined. "I have to tell her first."

"Peyt, we flipped the coin. I won."

He was referring to the quarter they threw in the air to decide who was going to tell who first. He picked tails, she picked heads; it was tails and she demanded a due over.

"Fine, but I get to tell her first before anyone else finds out."

He couldn't help but agree to his fiancée's wishes.

They arrived just in time. They ate and talked about anything and everything. Dessert was served, apple pie a la mode. Lucas interlaced his fingers with his love's as he stood up.

This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Five and a half years back I was asked to be a godfather and it was a memory that's in my top favorite ten moments in my life. So today I stand before my family; Peyton and I would like to ask that if tonight would make it in your top ten moments if we asked you Nathan and Haley Scott be the godparent's to our son."

"It's a boy?"

Nathan asked his older brother who smiled proudly.

"It's a boy!"

"My godson."

Haley smiled tears rimming her eyes and the cheering around the table was undeniable. Brooke whipped away her own tears congratulating Lucas and Peyton on their son and to Haley for winning the title of godmother before she excused herself to freshen up.

Lucas helped Peyton out of her seat as she quickly followed her best friend meeting her halfway down the hall.

"Brooke, wait."

Brooke turned around to meet Peyton's eyes.

"Haley's going to be a wonderful godmother. You made a good choice P. Sawyer soon-to-be Scott."

The tears never stopped falling from her eyes and Peyton couldn't help but cry herself.

"Oh P. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's okay really."

Brooke delicately put her hands on top of Peyton's swollen belly before bending down.

"You're going to have an amazing godmother, baby boy."

She lifted herself up before looking at Peyton. The pregnant woman just couldn't take it any longer.

"B. Davis, you're my closest confidant, my best friend, hell you're more than just my best friend you're my sister."

"And you're mine."

Blonde and brunette hugged as best as Peyton's stomach would allow their embrace to go.

"So would Brooke Davis do me the honor and be the godmother to my daughter?"

Brooke looked confused and suddenly the slight movements of Peyton's belly marveled her.

"I think she'd really like that, wouldn't you baby girl." Peyton said teary eyes as she looked down at her stomach. "Unless that's your brother who might be jealous that Brooke isn't his godmother."

Peyton's eyes went back to look at her best friend.

"You know Haley might have figured out that I was pregnant first, but you Brooke Davis are the first to know that it's twins."

Brooke practically jumped up and down. She was a godmother after all, for the second time. Peyton showed her pictures of the ultrasound showing every hand and foot to her best friend and where the baby boy was pictured and where the baby girl was.

Brooke repeated her actions as she leaned forward and spoke to her best friend's stomach.

"You know what they say, baby girl, Cinderella only had one godmother the one who made her that fantastic dress. And I'm yours, princess. Only much more hotter."

"We're so not naming her Cinderella."

Peyton joked and Brooke laughed as the best friends walked back into the dining room smiles across their faces. Peyton took a seat next to Lucas and before Brooke found her seat she patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"God damn, those Scott sperm don't mess around do they."

The table stood silent as Brooke forgot that they had little ears around. Jamie looked up at his father about to say something.

"Don't ask."

Nathan informed his son.

"Wait. If I'm the godmother to your daughter than who's the godfather?"

Brooke asked. And around the table everyone looked confused.

"A girl? Didn't you say a boy?"

Haley asked getting a tad confused.

"You know, Hales, for taking AP classes throughout high school and college you'd think you'd figure it out."

Haley smacked her best friend on the arm and finally put two and two together, but Skillz spoke before her.

"Congrats, dawg and P. Sawyer, twins huh."

The proud parents smiled.

"Hey Skillz." Peyton asked. "How'd you like to be the godfather?"

"You know I'd love to. That little girl is going to be spoiled."

"Damn straight. And my little nephew, too."

Brooke agreed.

The group was suddenly engulfed with baby talk and even Jamie joined in saying how he was going to be the best cousin in the world.

Lucas held onto Peyton's hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing the top of her palm before gently resting it onto its perfect spot, right above where their children were growing. It was as if the chatter of their friend's drained away with the slight movements of their son or daughter at this Lucas brought his lips to brush softly against Peyton's. The sweet kiss filled with everything love was.

"I love you, Peyton."

"I love you, Lucas."

-Fin-

**A/N: So there you have my one shot! So this was originally suppose to be one Leyton baby, a girl! (cause come on every time you think of a Leyton baby don't you think of a girl? I totally do.) It was so hard to decide who was going to be the godmother so I decided to have them both be it. **

**So don't get me wrong I like Haley, but she's going to be the awesome aunt, but Brooke is P. Sawyer's bff so she has to be the godmother!!! I would be so sad if she wasn't….any who make me happy cause happy totally looks good on everyone and push that green review button :D**


End file.
